particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
People's Council (Kafuristan)
| session_room = KafuriParliament.jpg | session_res = 200px | meeting_place = People's Council building }} The People's Council (Majatran: Majlis al-Sha'ab) is the unicameral legislature of Kafuristan. The People's Council is currently made up of 250 deputies which are elected throughout various electoral districts of Kafuristan. The People's Council is just one of the many legislatures that have existed; more often than not underneath the Razamid Caliphate the "Consultative Assembly" has acted as an advisory council in place of a formal legislature. The People's Council is lead by the Speaker of the People's Council and is directly appointed by the President of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan. The Speaker serve's at the President's behest. The People's Council has a number of responsibilities and powers granted by the Constitution of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan. Kafuristan has universal suffrage for all men and women above the age of 18. Deputies of the People's Council are elected primarily by electoral districts which party list dominates the method. History The People's Council was formally established on the foundation of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan on June 11th, 4411 when the Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party won their elections and established the transitional Majatran Republic of Kafuristan. Prior to the People's Council formation, the National Assembly served as the legislature of the Republic of Kafuristan. Historically Kafuristan has had several types of legislatures which range from ceremonial, advisory legislatures to full fledged democratic bodies. Shadya Naseem Ajam, a Ba'ath campaign organizer was appointed as the Speaker of the People's Assembly on June 11th, 4411 when the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan was proclaimed. Ajam has proved to be an effect Ba'athist organizer and peerless administrator, having worked tirelessly to re-build the mismanaged administration of the legislature following the rise of the Ba'athist. The People's Council was restored underneath the Constitution of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan in 4521. Speakers *Jamil Al-Gafiqi (Ba'athist; t. December, 4521 - September, 4550) *Khaleefa el-Badour (Non-political; t. September, 4550 - January, 4567) *Abdul Khaliq el-Abdalla (Abadist cleric; t. January, 4567 - October, 4600) *Ghaamid al-Laham (Non-political; t. October, 4600 - December, 4613) *Abdul Jabbaar al-Kader (Ba'athist; t. December, 4613) Committees The People's Council has the initiative to create, suspend and disband committees of the People's Council. Committees are composed of members of the People's Council deputies and are chaired by an elected Chairman, they are typically bi-partisan in nature with an equal amount of representation from political parties involved. The only permanent is the Standing Committee of the People's Council which is chaired by the Speaker of the People's Council and the Deputy Speaker of the People's Council. *Standing Committee *Administration and Law Committee *Armed Forces and Intelligence Committee *Finance and Economics Committee *Foreign Affairs Committee *Ahmadi Affairs Committee *Health and Social Affairs Committee *Oil and Natural Resources Committee *Education, Technology and Scientific Committee *Infrastructure Development Committee National Liberation Front The National Liberation Front was established by the Ba'athist as a means to coordinate efforts with loyal political parties within Kafuristan. The "Law on the Government of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan"http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=592750 Law on the Government of the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan in conjunction with Presidential Decree Nº 1 http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=592798 Presidential Decree Nº 1 outlaws all political parties with the exception of the "National Liberation Front" which is controlled directly by the Ba'athist according to foreign political experts. Currently the National Liberation Front is comprised of the following authorized political parties: *Kafuri Communist Party (not to be confused with the Communist Party of Kafuristan which is outlawed) *Majatran Socialist Movement *Kafuri Social Nationalist Party References and sources Category:Government and politics of Kafuristan